Promise
by OneWorld1000
Summary: Lucy Heartfillia goes to Vermillion High School. It's an all girls high school located a couple blocks away from Dragneel High School, which is an all boys high school. These two school have one very strict rule and if someone breaks it, it could lead to expulsion. Both schools are not allowed to date anyone from the other school at any cost. What if Lucy happen to break that rule?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Bastard**

Lucy was getting ready for her first day at Vermillion High School. She had just moved into her new house because of her father's new business that had just opened in the area. Lucy wasn't too sad about having to transfer from her old high school. Everyone from her old high school always treated her like a princess. They were afraid to approach her because of her overwhelming wealth, so she never made any close friends.

"I'll be off then." Lucy said, slipping on her shoes.

"Lucy-sama! We all hope you have a wonderful first day of school!" Spetto, a middle aged woman, who is also Lucy's maid, bid her a goodbye.

"Thanks Spetto-san. I wish my dad could've at least sent me off for my first day." Lucy quietly muttered, but it definitely wasn't left unheard. Spetto-san looked at her with saddened eyes and said,

"I'm sorry Lucy-sama. Please try to understand that he's a very busy man." The old lady patted held Lucy's hands in sympathy.

"Yeah. I'll try." Lucy looked up and smiled towards the older lady.

"And I have good news." Spetto-san motioned Lucy to come closer.

"What is it?" Lucy asked.

"Your father said he would be home for dinner tonight." The older lady whispered.

"Really?!" Lucy exclaimed with joy.

"Really!" Spetto-san nodded.

"Then I guess I'll go buy ingredients after school to cook tonight! I'll be off then!" Lucy skipped out the door, her mood completely different from earlier.

As Lucy walked to school, she also observed the scenery of the town and was in awe by the beautiful sakura trees that surrounded her pathway to her new school. If it was always this beautiful, then she would always enjoy going to school. Lucy made it to her school and was amazed by how beautiful it was. The aura it had were like the rays from a shining sun. Lucy walked inside the school and looked around for a teacher who could help her find her classes. She wandered around for a while until she finally spotted someone.

"Excuse me. Hi, my name is Lucy. I'm a new student here. Could you please show me the way to my class?" Lucy asked the man.

"Of course. What is your class number?" He asked.

Lucy looked at her paper that told her what her class was, "Ah, it's 2-2." Lucy answered. They continued walking in silence until Lucy decided to break it.

"By the way, I forgot to ask for your name." Lucy turned to look at the man.

"My apologies for not introducing myself. My name is Loke. And here we are.." He gestured to the door, " Your class. It was nice meeting you Miss Heartfillia." He said and walked off.

"Nice meeting you too." She said and he simply waved a hand without looking back.

Lucy opened the door and was greeted by about thirty pairs of eyes. She gulped and slowly walked through the door.

"Ah, you must be Lucy, our new transfer student." The white haired lady smiled.

"Yep. That's me." Lucy gave an awkward smile.

"I'm , your homeroom teacher. Come to the front and introduce yourself." She introduced and then led Lucy to the front of the room.

"Nice to meet you all. My name is Lucy Heartfillia, I hope we can all get along." Lucy greeted with a bow.

"You may take the open seat behind of Levy. Levy, raise your hand." said and a short blue-haired girl raised her hand.

"Nice to meet you." Lucy said as she took a seat.

"Yeah. Nice to meet you too." Levy smiled.

After her math class had finished, it was finally time for a lunch break. Most of the girls from the class approached Lucy's desk, bombarding her with a bunch of questions like, "What was your previous high school?", "You're so pretty, do you model?" "Why did you transfer high schools?", "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"One question at a time please!" Lucy slightly raised her voice, making everyone go quiet. She took a deep breath.

"My previous high school was Celeste High School, I do not model, I transferred because of my dad's business, and no, I do not have a boyfriend." Lucy answered all their questions all in one go.

"Oh, so you're single." A girl said.

"Yep." Lucy nodded.

"There's something that you should know then." Levy said.

"What is it?"

"There's a school about a block away from ours. It's an all boys high school called Dragneel High School." Levy said.

"Right. What about it?" Lucy questioned, a look saying, 'was that important?' splattered on her face.

"Dating someone from that school is forbidden and will lead to expulsion." A red haired girl said. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. My name's Erza." She smiled.

"Nice to meet you… But, you're kidding right?" Lucy awkwardly chuckled. It sounded absolutely ridiculous to her. Why would you be expelled for dating someone from a different school?

"No. It's happened before." Levy said in a more serious tone.

"Why does this rule exist?" Lucy asked in utter confusion.

"There's a rumor saying that the chairman of Vermillion High School and Dragneel High School once had something going on between them, but because of something, they started to hate one another. And now, they avoid each other and made it a taboo for any of their own students to meet." Erza explained.

"No one knows if this is actually true, but it's a popular theory." Erza added.

"I never knew there was such a rule." Lucy shook her head.

"It should be fine as long as you never meet a guy from that high school." Another girl said. 'Easier said than done,' Lucy thought.

"Ah, my name is Juvia." The girl introduced herself.

The bell had rang and everyone went back to their assigned seats. Lucy rested her hand on her chin and looked out the window. From a distance not too far, she could see another high school building that she assumed was Dragneel High School. She was curious about how this rule was created and if the theory was really true or not. Nonetheless, Lucy didn't worry too much about it because she wasn't interested in dating anyone anyways. She wanted to focus on becoming a famous author for the stories that she wrote.

Once school was over, she quickly bid goodbye to her newly made friends and rushed home so that she could change out of her school uniform and then shop for ingredients for tonight's dinner. She hadn't had dinner with her father in forever and she was excited that he would be home earlier for once.

"I'm home!" Lucy entered the house and ran straight to her room, and then left as fast as she entered before anyone in the house could say anything.

"Well she seems excited." Ribbon, an old man, who is Lucy's instructor, stated, looking at the door that Lucy had rushed out of.

Lucy walked to the grocery store with a wide smile. She was planning to surprise her father with one of her favorite meals her mother used to make for their family, tonkatsu. Lucy entered the grocery store and began to wander around, looking for the certain ingredients that she needed. At last, she had finally found one of the last ingredients she was looking for. Pork! However, it looked like it was the last one, so she hurried to it, and grabbed it. Only to now find that someone else's hand was also on the pork.

Lucy cleared her throat, "Um I think I grabbed it first."

"No way. It was clearly me!" The male argued back.

"Hah?! What are you talking about?! I saw it first AND I grabbed it first!"

"Hey haven't you ever heard of the line, men first." He huffed.

"Ehem. I think you're trying to refer to the line LADIES first, thus meaning that I should get it." Lucy said, emphasizing on ladies.

"Oh please, same thing." He rolled his eyes. "Look, just hand it over and there won't be a problem."

"No way. This is the last one. Besides, you're being rude so I especially don't want to give it to you."

"Look." The man sighed.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said all of that. Ma and my brother are finally having dinner together after such a long time and… Well I wanted to cook for him before he leaves again, cause I know I won't be able to see him for a while." He looked straight at Lucy with saddened eyes that Lucy could relate to. She didn't expect them to be so similar.

"Oh… I'm sorry too. I guess I was pretty rude too. Here, you can have it. I understand how important this is to you." Lucy said, letting go of the pork.

The man grabbed it and then a playful smirk formed onto his lips.

"Alright! Haha! Thanks for believing my story you crazy lady!" He said and jet off.

"Huh?" Lucy was dumbfounded. Then it finally processed to her brain what had just happened.

"That bastard lied to me… You bastard! The next time I see you, you are so dead!" Lucy yelled.

Who would've thought this would be the start of love.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy walked back home with a visible menacing face. Other people would slowly drift away from her as she walked by because of her strong felt killing intent. She tried not to think too hard about what had just happened at the store with the rude guy.

"Uggghhh! Just you wait! If I see you again, I'm totally going to kick you!"

"LUCY KICK!" She yelled in the middle of the road while demonstrating a high kick.

Lucy got back home and walked to the kitchen to prepare dinner for her and her dad.

"That's right. Even though I didn't get pork, I'm gonna make some delicious fried rice." She smiled and began to rinse her vegetables needed for the fried rice. Lucy was humming while working until she was interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat. She turned around and saw Spetto-san.

"Lucy-sama… I have some unfortunate news for you."

"What's wrong?"

"Well… You're father just called me and, well, he said he wouldn't be able to come back home till late tonight. So he told me to tell you that there's no need for you to prepare dinner." Lucy stopped all movement when she heard this. Then after a couple moments, she continued onto cutting the vegetables.

"Lucy-sama… I'm sorry. Let me take over dinner. Please go rest up. You've had a long day." Spetto-san said and reached over to grab the knife from Lucy's hand. Lucy slowly let go of the knife and handed the job to her caretaker. Lucy went to her room and plopped down onto her bed. She gave a big sigh, "You knew this was going to happen Lucy… You already knew." She quietly said. She should've already known this was going to happen. She never had high expectations and yet, she couldn't stop her tears from falling down her face.

Time Skip: Next day (Thursday)

Lucy woke up and quickly got ready for school. Although she was offered a ride from her personal driver, she refused because she would perfer if no one knew she was rich. She was lonely enough as home, she would be in despair if she had no friends at school.

"Goodmorning." Lucy greeted as she walked into the classroom

"Goodmorning Lucy!" The girls greeted.

"What's up Lu-chan? You seem kinda off today." Levy pointed out.

Just thinking about what happened to Lucy yesterday made her head hurt. She was mad and sad at once, but mainly mad because she was decieved by that red-haired bastard.

"Well I ran into one of the rudest guys I've ever met." Lucy huffed.

"A guy?!" All the girls heads turned.

That's what got their attention? Lucy thought.

"Was he cute? Do you like him? How'd you guys meet?" Once again, Lucy was barracaded with loads of questions.

"He definitely was NOT cute and I definitely DON'T like him." Lucy then began to explain how she met the rude boy and how he decieved her. Soon enough, she got the sympothy of the other girls and they began to say things like, "How dare he!" or "I hope he stays single for the rest of his life." Lots of things were said.

However, Lucy was not the only one that had a bad day.

Once school had ended, Lucy was beginning to get ready to walk back home from school. As weird as it may sound, she always found it lonely to walk back home from school. She didn't want anyone to find out about where she lived, so she would always walk in a different directions form the rest of her friends. But she thought to herself that she would get used to it eventually. Being lonely wasn't new to her.

"Uggghhh I can't believe I burned last nights dinner. In the end both me and my brother had to eat ramen." Natsu was on his way home. Although he burned last night's dinner, he at least got to meet someone interesting. He chuckled a bit just thinking about it. He still remembers the face she made when she found out he was lying to her. Well in his defense, it wasn't a complete lie. His brother was rarely home because he's so caught up with work. Natsu wondered if he'd be able to see the interesting girl again. He hasn't met someone like her before.

'She seems like she'd be fun to prank.' he chilidishly giggled.

"Ooouuff." A girl had landed on the ground after bumping into Natsu.

"Ah I'm sorry, are you okay?" Natsu reached out a hand for the girl.

"I'm fine." The girl looked up.

"AH! IT'S YOU!" The two of them pointed at each other.

At this moment there were two very different thoughts that had flashed into the pair's heads.

'It's the lying bastard again! What a bad day indeed ugh.' Lucy thought.

'Woah, speak of the devil haha. What perfect timing.' Natsu thought.

"Could you watch where you're going next time?" Lucy said with a complete change in attitude.

"Alright my bad haha. No need to get so angry." Natsu said with a smile. Something about his response triggered Lucy, making her slightly more irritated.

"I'm not angry!" Lucy shouted.

"Then why are you yelling?" Natsu asked with a small smirk.

"Because… No particular reason! Just forget it. I'll be on my way. Be more careful next time." Lucy gave a small "hmph", before turning around and walking off.

"Ah wait!" Natsu grabbed onto Lucy's arm.

"Can I get your name?" Natsu asked.

"It's Lucy."

A smile slowly began to form on Natsu's face.

"Do you wanna go eat ramen with me?"

Heyyyyyy! I've been really busy, but I'm free since it's summer now, and I will be trying to update more frequently. This was a really short update, just to kinda continue the story and let myself ease back in. Hope you enjoyed it! Much love to you readers.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Just a little recap:**_

" _ **Ah wait!" Natsu grabbed onto Lucy's arm.**_

" _ **Can I get your name?" Natsu asked.**_

 _ **After a slight moment of hesitation, Lucy replied, "It's Lucy."**_

 _ **A smile slowly began to form on Natsu's face.**_

" _ **Do you wanna go eat ramen with me?"**_

 **Chapter 3: Friends**

Did she hear correctly? He was asking HER to go out for ramen with HIM? Lucy continued to stare at him while trying comprehend what he was asking her.

"No thank you." She said, breaking out of his grip and heading off.

"Wait!" Natsu said as he began walking next to her.

"I already told you that I'm not gonna go." Lucy said. She began to walk a little faster, hoping that he would just give up. Unfortunately for Lucy, Natsu had longer legs (lol) so keeping up was not so hard for him.

"Well we're already headed in the direction of the ramen shop, so we might as well go." He smiled at her. It was something about his smile that irritated Lucy. You could say it pissed her off. He was just too happy for her.

"I already told you that I won't go." Lucy stopped in her tracks. "Why do you want to go with me so bad?" She asked.

"Well I feel bad for lying to you that other time, so I really want to make it up to you." Natsu explained.

"Gee, you make it sound like it was so long ago. It happened yesterday!" Lucy huffed.

"Okay okay, my bad. Come on, it'll be my treat too." Natsu continued to persuade her.

After some thinking, Lucy figured there was no harm in going. She was getting free ramen, and it was on the way to her house as well.

"Alright fine. I'll go with you. Just don't regret it later." Lucy muttered the last part.

"Alright then!" Natsu exclaimed in joy. The two of them made their way to the ramen shop. Natsu attempted to make small talk, but Lucy would answer in one or two words. She didn't really know how to interact with guys. Most guys that she had met before were always trying to use her for money, or date her just to brag to their friends. No one has ever made a move on her this fast before.

"Hey. Just so you know, if you're trying to make a move on me, or you're hoping you have some chance after this, then you're wrong." Lucy told him. She figured that after telling him, he'd probably give up on ramen.

Natsu stopped in his tracks, "Hah? Make a move on you? Why would I do that? I'm not looking for a lover, I just wanted to be your friend. Nothing more." He smiled and gave her a little laugh.

Lucy's face flushed red. She was embarrassed. It sounded as if SHE was the one that was turned down. Most guys wanted her. Not that she was trying to be arrogant, but that was what she was used to.

"I HOPE YOU REALLY DON'T REGRET IT LATER!" Lucy yelled and stuck out her tongue. She then crossed her arms and continued to walk in a way a child would when they're upset. Natsu smiled to himself and followed after her.

"Geez… You really didn't hold back. I almost didn't have enough money to pay." Natsu said in despair as he gave a sad stare at his wallet.

"Hmph." Lucy continued walking. She made sure to eat off her anger. She had to admit that she was indeed very full after all that ramen.

"But, I definitely don't regret it though." Natsu smiled at Lucy.

His response gave Lucy a shock. He was actually surprised that he was still smiling at her. Even though she keeps giving him the cold shoulder and she even emptied out his wallet. Her five bowls of ramen and his two bowls were definitely not that cheap.

"So where do you live Lucy? I'll walk you back." Natsu said.

"Don't worry about me. I can get home by myself." She replied back.

"It's fine. I don't mind." He countered.

"No it's really fine. I can walk by myself."

"Well I want-"

"I said it's fine!" Lucy shouted. right after, she realized what she had just done.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell." She quickly apologized. "It's just that...I don't like people knowing where I live." She added, her head down because of the guilt from shouting.

"It's fine. It's my bad. I shouldn't have pushed you." Natsu apologized.

The two of them continued their walk in silence. Guilt was starting to eat at Lucy. She felt bad for yelling at him. Although she didn't want to admit it, she actually liked this guy. He seemed like a genuine and real person. However she didn't want to be too quick to trust him. She never had a good history with men. Even her own father. Lucy finally broke out of her train of thought when she heard something that almost sounded like someone's stomach growling. Lucy looked at Natsu and continued to stare at him.

"Grrrrrrrr." She heard once more.

"Tch." Natsu looked away.

"Are you… Hungry? Even though we just ate?" Lucy asked. However she thought back at when they were in the ramen shop and remember what happened.

 ***FLASHBACK TO RAMEN SHOP***

 _Lucy and Natsu had finished eating and Natsu was about to pay, but the ramen owner looked at Natsu and asked, "Is that all you're eating Natsu? You usually eat at least -" And then Natsu covered the owners mouth._

" _Ahahahaha. What are you talking about? Ahahahaha. Anyways here's the money, we gotta get going now." Natsu got up and left._

" _Then excuse us." Lucy said and followed shortly after._

 ***END FLASHBACK***

"Why did you eat so little?" Lucy asked.

"Ugh damn me and my stomach." Natsu groaned.

"Well I already told you I'd treat you out, so it'd be embarrassing if I couldn't pay for your meal right? I just didn't expect you to eat so much." Natsu explained, although he did mutter the last part.

Lucy stared at him for a couple seconds, which felt like eternity for Natsu and then she burst out laughing.

"Stop! It's embarrassing." Natsu turned away from her.

"Ahahaha! I'm sorry!" Lucy continued laughing, "It's just." Lucy had to take a couple breaths before she could finish her sentence.

"I'm sorry. Lets start over." Lucy smiled at the embarrased Natsu. He eventually turned to look at her.

Lucy took a deep breath, "I'm Lucy. Let's be friends." She smiled at him.

"I'm Natsu. Pleased to make your acquintence." He smiled back.

-  
*At the Dragneel Household*

"You seem oddly happier today Natsu. Did something good happen?" Natsu's older brother, Zeref, asked.

"I made a new friend today." Natsu said happily.

"Is that so? Thought you were friends with everyone at your high school already." Zeref chuckled.

"They're not from Dragneel high school." Natsu said in reply.

"Oh is that so? What school does they go to?" Zeref asked, intrigued by this new friend.

"Not sure. I didn't even pay attention to her uniform." Natsu answered.

"Hmm, you should ask her next time." Zeref commented before leaving to his room.

"So it's a girl." Zeref said to himself. He had a bad feeling about this, but decided to shrugg it off. "Let's just hope she's not from Vermillion High School."

Sorry that my updates are so short. I'll try to make them as long as I can while updating as fast as I can. Hopefully you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'll try to get in another update next week :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Thoughts**

Lucy thought about Natsu and all the girls in her class as she lied on her bed. The soft breeze from her window brushed upon her face and she thought to herself about how much she was already starting to enjoy herself at her new school. It's only been two days and yet she felt so attached already. Natsu entering her life was unexpected for her. She still couldn't believe she became friends with such a guy. The cool night and the warm blankets soon brought Lucy to a deep slumber.

"Good morning Lu-chan!" Levy greeted as Lucy came through the class door.

"Good morning everyone." Lucy smiled.

"You seem quite happy, despite it being a school morning." Juvia pointed out.

"Eh really? I think I'm the same." Lucy said, trying to play it off cool.

"Did something happen?" Erza joined the conversation.

"Well… Remember the guy that I told you guys about? Funny story really…" Lucy began to explain what happened yesterday. The three girls that were listening began to get really immersed, their eyes not even blinking once.

"And so now we're friends." Lucy wrapped up the story.

"Oohh, I see." The three girls nodded their heads together.

"What school does he go to?" Levy asked.

"Now that I think about it… I didn't even ask. He wore a scarf as well, so I couldn't see the school emblem." Lucy had her hand on her chin as she thought about it.

"Well as long as he isn't from Dragneel High School, then it should be fine." Erza said.

"Hmm? Why's that? I thought we just couldn't DATE guys from their school. We could still be friends right?" Lucy pointed out.

"That's true. However, it's more likely that you'll be more than just friends with a guy from that school because the more you hang out with them, the more you might begin to like them. And when that time comes… Letting go is painful." Erza said, a soft yet sad expression appeared on her face, however disappeared the moment she looked up.

"Erza… Are you okay?" Lucy asked with a concerned look on her face

"Yeah I'm fine. I just don't want you to get into any trouble." Erza gave her a gentle smile. Lucy smiled back, but there was a feeling inside her that told her that Erza wasn't truly okay.

"Don't worry. I'm pretty sure he's not from Dragneel High School. Even if he is, me and him would only stay strictly as friends. I know for a fact that me and this guy will never like each other as lovers. He said so himself." Lucy explained. She didn't want to worry her friends.

"That's good. I'd still advise you to be cautious. Even if you guys are only friends if you get caught together, there could still be some consequences." Erza said before heading back to her own seat.

Eventually the teacher came and the school day began. It was just the same old school day, but Lucy couldn't focus. She kept thinking about Natsu. Was he from Dragneel High School? Even if he was, would she continue being friends with him? Or would she end their friendship that just started yesterday?

Lucy said goodbye to her friends as they parted their seperate ways to go home. She thought about what Erza said to her. The sad expression that appeared on Erza's face didn't go unnoticed. Lucy wondered if something happened with Erza. Lucy wanted to know what might've happened, but didn't want to push the subject either.

And now Lucy was curious about what School Natsu went to. If he really does go to Dragneel high school then it'd be best if she didn't become friends with him. All this thinking just made Lucy's head hurt.

As Erza walked home, she couldn't help but think about what she had told Lucy earlier at school.

" _ **That's true. However, it's more likely that you'll be more than just friends with a guy from that school because the more you hang out with them, the more you might begin to like them. And when that time comes… Letting go is painful."**_

"That's right… It's been about 2 years since then." Erza looked up at the light blue sky and a single tear rolled down from her right eye. She quickly wiped it and composed herself.

"I need to forget. Isn't that right Jellal?" Erza closed her eyes and breathed in. She slowly exhaled and continued walking. She had to forget about him. For the two of them, they had to move on.

Meanwhile, Natsu was making his way home. Unlike Lucy, Natsu wasn't thinking about anything stressful. He wondered what kinds of pranks to play on Lucy and what adventures would await the two of them.

"Yo Natsu. Why are you in such deep thought? You're usually never thinking." Gray, a blue haired guy and also friend of Natsu, commented.

"None of your business." Natsu said.

"Is it about that one girl you were talking about the other day?" Gray said with a smirk plastered on his face.

"So what if it is?" Natsu responded.

Gray found all of this somewhat suspicious, but also fun. Natsu's been the same old Natsu. Full of energy, always smiling, and always looking for trouble. The last bit is what really worried Gray. Sure Natsu played way too many pranks, but he was always acted upon his emotions instead of thinking it out. He's always been like that as a kid.

"Well let's hope that she's not from Vermillion High School. Especially if she's going to be YOUR friend. As the directors brother, you should know that best." Gray said nonchalantly, but it definitely was a warning for Natsu.

Dragneel High School was known to be one of the greatest schools in the world. You have a very high chance at getting into the college of your choice if you graduate from such a prestigious school. Vermillion High School was on par with Dragneel High School, they're the top 2 best. It's a school that doesn't require a student to be only book smart. It's a school that allows everyone an equal chance. However, getting in is tricky. You can be scouted to enter the high school, have money, test in, have connections, etc.

"I know. But it's not really breaking the rule if I'm just friends with her. Right?" Natsu said, gesturing that he wasn't in the wrong.

"It's still risky. Even if you're friends, if you get caught, you could still get into trouble." Gray argued.

"I get it, I get it. I just won't get caught." Natsu waved it off.

"That wasn't the point!" Gray groaned and just let it go. He knew there was no getting Natsu out of something he had already set his mind to. 'Then again, I guess that's something we both share in common.' Gray sighed in thought.

Lucy was having trouble focusing on her homework because she kept thinking about her situation with Natsu. She was becoming oddly curious about what school he went to. So she took out her journal and began to write. Writing was a way to relieve stress for her. It also allowed her clear her mind.

"I wish you were still here Mom." Lucy sighed and lied her head onto her desk. Lucy stared into space until she finally decided to go on a late night walk to the store. She was beginning to crave a popsicle for some odd reason.

"Spetto-san, I'll be leaving to go to the convenience store really quick. I'll be back." She told the elder lady.

"Lucy-sama! It's late out and it's not safe, I'll ask someone to go in your stead." The elder lady grabbed Lucy's arm to stop her.

"It's okay. It's not too far and I have my pepper spray with me." Lucy gave a reassuring smile to the elder lady before leaving.

It was a nice cool night, with a light breeze going on. And although it was dark, the star and the bright moon was lit up so beautifully. It gave Lucy a sense of peace. Lucy had arrived at the convenience store and to her surprise, she saw a familiar face.

"Natsu?" Lucy recognized the white scale-like scarf.

"Hmm?" The pink haired boy turned around. "Oh hey Lucy." Natsu smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Lucy asked, her hands in her sweater pocket.

"Nothing much. Just buying something to eat." Natsu simply replied.

"You didn't eat dinner yet?" Lucy asked him, a puzzled look on her face.

"Well… I kinda ended up burning my portion of dinner, so I had a cook help do my brothers portion. I lied to my brother that I had eaten already so that he wouldn't worry." Natsu explained.

"Wow… What a nice guy." Lucy clapped her hands in a sarcastic way.

"You probably think that I'm stupid huh?" He chuckled.

"No." Lucy smiled. "I really do think you're a nice guy." Lucy picked up an onigiri and two meat buns.

"Here." She handed them to him. "It's my treat this time. It's not much since I don't have much money on me, but it's better than nothing right?" She smiled with a slight chuckle.

Natsu's eyes shined brighter than any star in the sky, "THANKS!" He gave her one of his brightests smiled.

Lucy didn't carry enough money to purchase her popsicles, but after seeing Natsu and how happy he was, her craving immediately went away. He reminded her of a puppy. So bright and cheerful. Lucy was looking through her wallet for money and was about to pay until she noticed the cashiers uncomfortable look in a certain direction. Lucy turned to see what had happened and soon enough, she understood.

Natsu was kneeled down, his head on the ground facing Lucy.

"Thank you so much!" He yelled.

"Err!" Lucy's face went stiff. " No, no, no, stop. Get up. There's no need to go that far." Lucy grabbed Natsu from the ground.

"But I really appreciate it." Said Natsu.

Lucy sighed, "Please don't do this ever again. It's really not a big deal. Come one, let go." Lucy dragged him out the store after grabbing her stuff.

"You know, most people don't go that far to thank someone." Lucy tried explaining to Natsu why he shouldn't do such a thing.

"Alright my bad haha. I was just so thankful." He said before taking a bite of his onigiri.

Natsu quickly finished his onigiri and a meat bun in just seconds, however stopped at the last meat bun.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked, "Full already?" She tilted her head.

"Want half?" Natsu looked at her and asked.

"Hm? No, I'm good." She answered.

"No, here. Take half." He said and split the meat bun in half.

"Aren't you hungry though?" Lucy asked him, a bit worried his stomach would grumble soon after she ate it.

"It's fine. Besides, you probably came to the store for a reason, but just ended up buying me food. Also, food tastes better when you're eating with someone." He smiled at her. A slight blush made its way onto Lucy's face.

"Thanks." She accepted.

The two of them slowly ate the meat bun while looking up at the night sky. The night grew darker and the stars began to shine brighter. The moment seemed perfect.

"Neh, Natsu… What high school do you go to?"

END OF CHAPTER 4

Heyyyy! So I've finally made an update! Hopefully you guys like it :)

Here's some news for you guys, I'll be going to Japan and Korea from July 2nd to July 17th, so I'll try best to make one more update before then. I'll also be bringing my laptop with me, so hopefully I can make the time to continue writing! Thanks for reading! 3


	5. Chapter 5

**Recap:**

 **The two of them slowly ate the meat bun while looking up at the night sky. The night grew darker and the stars began to shine brighter. The moment seemed perfect.**

" **Neh, Natsu… What high school do you go to?"**

 **Chapter 5:**

"Do you really want to know?" Natsu asked.

Lucy nodded her head eagerly.

"I… " Natsu started.

Lucy gulped in anticipation.

"I'm from Dragneel High School." There was a moment of silence between the two.

"And you're from Vermillion High School right?" He looked at her and gave her a small smile. Lucy wasn't sure how to respond to his question. But Lucy knew that Natsu wasn't really asking. Because he really did already know.

"Mmm." Lucy nodded in response. "How did you know?" She asked.

"Let's see." Natsu put his hand on his chin, "Well I've been around here for quite a whilee. I can recognize most school uniforms." He said.

"So now let me ask you this, what do you plan on doing now that you have this information?" He asked her.

"I don't know…" Lucy replied. She thought that the only option she had was to break off their friendship, but she couldn't say it. She couldn't bring herself to do it. The silence was starting to suffocate her.

"We… We can't be friends." Lucy finally mustered up the words.

"Is that what you really think?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah." Lucy nodded, but refusing to look at Natsu.

Natsu sighed and stepped in front of Lucy, his face across from hers. He placed his hand on her chin, slowly raising up her face. Now the two of them were looking directly at one another.

"Then tell me... why are you crying?"

"Huh?" Lucy felt her cheeks. It was wet. Why was she crying? She didn't understand. She had only met this guy a couple days ago and yet she didn't want him to leave her life. Lucy wiped her tears with her sleeves.

"If you want to be friends then just say it." Natsu chuckled. He took out a tissue and stuck it out to Lucy's nose.

"But our schools…" Lucy started.

"Taboos their students from dating BUT we would simply be FRIENDS. Besides, I WANT to be friends with you. Don't you want to be my friend?" Natsu gave her his bright smile. The smile that always made her so irritated, and yet this time, it made her happy. She smiled back at him.

"Yeah. Let's be friends."

The air between the two felt so light now. An atmosphere that felt like there would only be a path of happiness ahead of them. However, both of them had no idea of the troubles that lied ahead. This was only the beginning.

Lucy's eyes shot open to the sound of her alarm clock. Memories from last night were flooding her mind. She couldn't help but feel that she was caught up in the moment last night. Was it really okay to be friends with someone from that school?

'Besides, I WANT to be friends with you.'

What Natsu said to her came to mind. And Lucy began to realize that she was no longer alone. People were starting to enter her life. There was Natsu and her friends from school. But she still couldn't shake off her fear of people knowing who she really was.

Lucy made her way to school. When she entered the classroom, she got her usual greetings from her friends.

"Good morning Lu-chan!" Levy waved.

Lucy gave the girl a hug.

"What's wrong Lucy?" Erza asked. Everyone looked at Lucy in concern.

"Nothing." Lucy looked up. "I'm just really happy I met you guys." She said. Everyone looked at each other and smiled. The all gathered together and had a group hug. Although it was touching, Lucy, who was in the midst of it all, was suffocating from the love of her friends.

Lucy grabbed her shoes from her locker. She proceeded to make her way to the exit after putting her shoes on.

"Heading home Lu-chan?" Levy asked as she suddenly popped up towards Lucy's side.

"Levy! Y-yeah I'm heading home." Lucy answered.

"Let's walk home together!" Levy said happily as she grabbed a hold of Lucy's arm.

"Ah um, don't we live in opposite directions though?" Lucy asked, trying to think of an excuse to not walk with her friend.

"That's true…" Levy seemed to look a bit disappointed.

"But I'm really curious about where you live." Lucy could only hope that Levy would give up.

"Ooooiiiii! Luuuuucccyyyyy!"

Lucy looked towards the the direction of the sound of her name. NATSU?!

"Who is it?" Levy turned.

"Nobody! It was nobody!" Lucy blocked Levy from seeing the sakura haired boy.

"I was sure I heard your name…" Levy tilted her head, confused.

"Sorry Levy, but I actually have some very important business to attend to. Maybe next time I can show you where I live." Lucy said and ran towards Natsu.

"YOU IDIOT!" Lucy said as she gave him a kick.

"Owww… Why'd you kick me?" Natsu asked. He rubbed his butt to soothe the pain.

"Why would you come show up to my school?! What if someone

sees you?!" Lucy scolded him. She wasn't trying to get caught with this guy so soon.

"What's so bad about being seen with me?" Natsu asked.

Lucy wondered if this idiot had any idea what kinds of troubles it would cause both of them if they were to be found or seen together. Someone could report them and it would be the end for them! Maybe being friends with him really was a bad idea.

"It would be bad is another student saw us together. What if they report us to the school chairman?" Lucy tried explaining.

"Then we tell them that we're just friends, duh!" Natsu stated, as if it was an obvious answer. Lucy sighed at his response. He really didn't get it.

"Come on Lucy! Let's do something fun today!" Natsu smiled at her. He grabbed her hand and she smiled. Even though she was scared and worried, when they were together she felt like she could forget about the consequences.

' _Ahaha, let's go on an adventure Lucy!'_ A sudden memory flashed into Lucy's head.

"What was that…?" Lucy thought to herself.

I'm sorry for such a late and short update! My laptop broke right before my trip to Korea and Japan and I'm still trying to get it fixed. Right now I've been using my sister's laptop. Thank you for waiting this long! Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter! It was short, but I'll update another one soon (Probs in a week or so).


	6. Chapter 6

**Recap:**

" **Come on Lucy! Let's do something fun today!" Natsu smiled at her. He grabbed her hand and she smiled. Even though she was scared and worried, when they were together, she felt like she could forget about the consequences.**

' _ **Ahaha, let's go on an adventure Lucy!'**_ **A sudden memory flashed into Lucy's head.**

" **What was that…?" Lucy thought to herself.**

Lucy was worn out. Natsu continued to drag her around to several different places. Lucy was positive that walking tomorrow would be a huge pain. She knew for a fact her legs would be sore from walking so much. Well in this case, running from being dragged.

"Natsu! Where are we going?" She asked. She was slowly beginning to lose her breath. She honestly thought she was going to pass out. Eventually they ended up in a forest.

"Where are we?" Lucy asked Natsu. She continued to observe her surroundings as they walked deeper and deeper into the forest.

"Just wait." He said as they continued walking. Lucy was starting to feel anxious. She probably wouldn't be able to find her way out by herself even if she wanted to leave. Maybe Natsu wanted to kill her and bury her in this forest? Was he actually a crazy sociopath killer? Lucy shrugged off the negative thoughts and was about to ask him where they were going, but her question was shortly answered.

"We're here." Natsu grabbed her hand once again and pulled her.

"Ah wait-" Her sentenced remained unfinished. Her eyes widened in shock. 'Beautiful' Lucy thought as she gazed at the hidden gem within the forest. It was breathtaking. The air she was breathing in was so crisp and fresh. She couldn't get enough of it. To think a place like this actually existed. Lucy continued to stare at the beautiful place around her and Natsu couldn't help but smile at her.

"Come. I'll show you my secret hideout." Once again, Natsu dragged her to the next location.

"Woah… You built this all by yourself?"

"Damn right I did." He said proudly.

Lucy laughed at his response. She walked around the place and scanned the random belongings that were on the shelves. Like some signiture that read 'Salamander', a pile of rocks/pebbles, and for some odd reason a maid outfit.

"Why do you have a maid outfit?" Lucy asked. She touched it and was surprised to see that it was actually in pretty good condition.

"Geh… I'd rather not talk about that." Natsu averted his eyes.

"Whaaaaaaatttt? Why keep it if it's that bad?"

"Just for myself. To rememeber ya know."

"Mhmm…" Lucy nodded, unsatisfied. "Well you should definitely tell me about it sometime." She smiled.

"Maybe in the future." He replied.

Lucy continued to take a tour and observe each item that Natsu had, but then she suddenly stopped in her footsteps and remained silent. She furrowed her eyebrows and looked to her left and right.

"Did you hear that?" She asked, continuing to stand still.

"Oh, that's probably-" Natsu started, but was cut off by Lucy.

"Ssshhh! There it is again!" Lucy exclaimed as she took a step backwards.

Footsteps were approaching Lucy. They were slow, but then the speed increased, going faster and faster each step. Lucy turned around in preparation for the worst. Her eyes were shut closed.

"Meow." She heard and opened her eyes.

It was a cat. A rather odd colored cat. It was blue. She had never seen a blue cat before in her entire life. Aside from stuffed animals that were dyed in various colors for the attraction of younger kids.

"Oh! Happy!" Natsu picked up the cat. The cat purred and licked Natsu's cheek. Lucy stared at the interactions between the two. It seemed as though they were very familiar with one another.

"Is it yours?"

"Well yes and no. It seems to like sticking around me, but I'm not its actual owner." Natsu answered, setting the blue cat onto the ground as he spoke.

The little kitten went up to Lucy's leg, resting itself by her foot. She knelt down and pet it. "He seems to like you." Natsu said. Lucy smiled at the cat. Everything was such a nostalgic feeling. The sun began to set and the two of them made their way back home.

 **AT AROUND THE SAME TIME**

Two blue-heads were making their way home as well from after school activities.

"I can't believe I had to come back to school for the club." Levy sighed, her back all slumped. There were so many documents she had to do because their club vice-pres was out sick and forgot to do them.

Juvia chuckled at the short girl. "Well at least the sun hasn't gone down yet right?"

"Yeah you're right. Thanks for helping coming to help me out!" Levy thanked her. The two of them smiled at each other and continued their walk home.

"Even though you said the sun was still out, it sure got dark very fast." Levy pointed out.

"Hmm you're right. I'm sure we'll be fine. Nothing usually happens anyways. Things like that only happen in the movies." Juvia said, reassuring Levy, who actually did look worried.

The walk continued and they reached an intersection. The two of them would then part ways. Juvia asked if Levy wanted Juvia to walk her to her house. Levy insisted no. She figured that since they've made it this far without any incident, she would make the rest of the walk just fine. It would only be another 5-10 minute walk for her anyway.

"Maybe it was a mistake…" Levy mumbled to herself. Even though she was acting so brave earlier, she couldn't help but still feel scared. This wasn't her first time walking home alone, but the sun was normally out. Levy quickly turned around when she thought she heard the sound of footsteps behind her, but nobody was there.

"I'm just overreacting. Yep thats' what it is." She took a deep breath in and out. But the foot steps were getting louder and much quicker. Feeling too scared to even look back, she made a run for it. She didn't know if she would be able to outrun this person, considering how short her legs were and because she had the worst physical abilities in her whole class, but she knew that she just had to get somewhere with people. She was starting to lose her breath and her speed had decreased. There was a sudden tug on her arm. The amount of force used made her completely stop in her footsteps, dropping her bag in the process.

"Help! Somebody Help! Plea-" Levy screamed, but her mouth was quickly shut with the stranger's hand. Tears began to fill her eyes. Her mind began to go blank. All she could feel and think about was fear. Fear about what would happen to her. And then everything went black.

"Oi… Oi, wake up. Can you hear me?" Levy could hear a voice calling out to her. Her eyes began to slowly open. She was eye to eye with some guy. His hair was long, black, and spiky. He also has a bunch of piercings on his face. But a sudden realization came to her. She was gettin kidnapped! Her body jumped and she began to yell.

"Let go of me! Somebody please help!" She tried fighting the guy that was holding onto her. She continued to struggle and ended up scratching the guy's face.  
"Oi! What the hell?! Shut up! Stop fighting back!" The guy covered her mouth with his hand.

"I just fucking saved you from getting kidnapped! So calm your ass down!" He yelled to her ear. Levy stopped moving and he began to slowly release his grip on her mouth.

"Sheesh you're finally quiet. For a midget like you, you sure have quite the fight in you." The peircing guy scoffed. He put his hand on his neck, stretching it.

"So… You really saved me?" She asked, still unsure if she should believe him.

"How many times am I gonna have to say it for you to believe me."

"Well you don't exactly look the part of a savior." She muttered to herself.

"Well whether you believe me or not doesn't matter. Come on, I'll walk you the rest of the way to your house." He said. Levy felt something tug at her heart at that moment. The two of them began walking to her house. Although it was silent the whole time, Levy had a sense of safety and security. They had finally made it to her house.

"Don't walk alone next time midget." He said and made his way. Levy wanted to call out to him, but her voice wouldn't come out. At the very least, she wanted to know his name.

'Say something! Say something! Anything! Anything to make him turn back!' But she couldn't. Alas, he was already long gone. Levy sighed in disappointment. She wished she had at least gotten his name.

"I didn't even say thank you to him." She felt that they would never meet again.

 **NEXT MORNING AT DRAGNEEL HIGH**

"What happened to you Gajeel? Did ya pick a fight with your cat or something?" Natsu asked when Gajeel had arrived to class.

"Lily wouldn't do this to me. It was a different cat. A small, blue, annoying one." Gajeel felt the small wound on his face from when he got scratched.

"Hah?! Don't tell me you fought with Happy! I won't forgive you if you did!" Natsu got riled up.

"You're wrong you dumbass. Just leave me alone geez. It's too early for this." Gajeel rested his head on his desk. He doubted that him and her would cross paths ever again.

 **MEANWHILE AT VERMILLION HIGH  
**

"Hah?! You were attacked while home last night?!" Lucy shouted in shock and disbelief.

"Juvia knew she should've walked you home last night! Juvia is sorry! Any punishment you give Juvia, she'll accept." Juvia apologized with her eyes shut as if she was getting ready to be slapped across the face.

"It wasn't your fault Juvia." Levy reassure her.

"Who was it Levy? I'll cut each of his limbs off and hang them up for the world to see what he is. Scum." Erza said in a very dark, sadistic tone. One that sounded a little bit too serious and real.

"Ehehe… It's okay. Because I was saved." Levy said. Although she had shivers sent down her spine everytime she thought about the fact that she indeed was attacked last night. She smiled at the thought of the guy who had saved her.

"Ehhh is that so? Who was it?" Lucy asked. Everyone became curious of who her savior was.

"Well the thing is… I never got his name." Levy answered, which led to a slight disappoinment throughout the girls because they were so curious about who it was that saved their friend.

Another day of school went by and when it was time to go home, no one would leave Levy's side. The group of girls were getting many stares from those arround them.

"I'm really okay guys." Levy said. She didn't want to attract to many people's attention. But despite her saying all of that, none of them would leave her side. Levy figured there was no point in fighting it anymore. She was happy that her friends were so protective of her. The group talked and laughed as they all walked Levy home, but Levy's attention was quickly drawn to a certain figure up ahead. She was sure that was him. Long black oddly spiky hair.

"Um.. Guys! I can walk home by myself from here." Levy spoke up. She continued on, "I uh.. I think I see the person who saved me and I want to go thank him." The girls looked at each other and nodded. "Sure. Go on. Make sure you get his name this time." They said and went in their own direction.

Levy began to chase after him. She was hoping she could catch up to him. She began to run when she saw him turn around the corner. Oh how she loathed her short legs and horrible physique at this moment. She turned the corner and hit something solid, causing her to fall onto the ground.

"Ouch…" Levy looked up to see what she ran into.

"It's the midget again." The voice said. Levy smiled upon hearing the rude comment.

"What a.. Um uh… Coincidence." Levy said trying to sound as natural as possible.

"What, too scared to walk alone?" He laughed.

"Hey! Thats not true…" Levy muttered the last part.

"I'm kidding. The kidnapper is still out there, so until he gets caught, I'll walk you back home. A midget like you is an easy target." Gajeel started off nicely, but ended up taunting her in the end. She wasn't sure if he was actually a good person or not.

"Um, thanks." She kept it short. In truth, she wanted to say much more. Like asking what his name was, but then another thing struck her. His uniform.

"You're from Dragneel high!" She said out loud, even though she meant to really keep the fact to herself.

"Mhmm. And you're from Vermillion right?" He said in a very nonchalant tone.

"Yeah… Is it really okay for you to be walking me back? You know, our schools…" She trailed off.

"My school taboos me from dating someone from your school. There's nothin that says I can't save someone from there." He stated. "But I mean, if it bothers you so much, you can walk alone then. See ya midget." He said and walked ahead.

"W-wait!" Levy grabbed Gajeel's shirt. "Only until the kidnapper gets caught." She said, shyly looking away. Gajeel smirked at her and turned away, continuing to walk.

"Don't get left behind. Make sure I can actually see you kiddo." He said, making Levy give him a small pout. The two of them gave a small laugh and made their way home.

 _ **Hey! Hey! Hey! I've been MIA for so long! Thank you for those who are still keeping up with my story. I honestly can't really gaurantee when my next chapters will be coming out. college has been kicking my ass );**_

 _ **But! I really hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter! I tried making it a little bit longer than my usual too.**_


End file.
